


so much blood pulled through my veins

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Violence, pretty tame for a serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Kara wasn’t sure which was her favorite part, but she suspected that for Dinah - it was the killing. She always liked to be the one looking in their victims’ eyes when they killed. She’d told her once - “It’s addictive, watching the realization sink in that there is no way out. Watching that fade into nothingness.”





	so much blood pulled through my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

* * *

Gloves on, hair pulled back. No jewelry, no easily ripped off accessories. Dark clothes, ones that didn’t show stains so easily. No logos or insignias, nothing that might trigger a memory.

Dinah had a strict dress code for these outings. She approached it meticulously, heavily informed by the inner workings of the police from a father that was on the force till meeting his early grave. She was all business, dedication, professionalism.

Sometimes it was easy for Kara to forget how much Dinah loved these nights. She was almost intimidated, almost felt guilty for how she was all nerves and anticipation twitching in her fingers. She just wanted to get out there, have their fun, and come home to bask in the high it gave her. But she knew her way was the road to getting caught.

Besides, they had plenty of fun afterwards. Once their tracks were properly covered, then the steely mask came off, and Dinah was overwhelming, intense with her high off the kill, eager to show Kara how much she’d enjoyed their night out.

They always had sex after they killed. It was almost a ritual. They hunted, slaughtered, cleaned up, went home and fucked. It was wild.

Kara wasn’t sure which was her favorite part, but she suspected that for Dinah - it was the killing. She always liked to be the one looking in their victims’ eyes when they killed. She’d told her once - “It’s addictive, watching the realization sink in that there is no way out. Watching that fade into nothingness.”

She left it unspoken, but Kara knew. Her lover needed it. That was what made her feel alive.

When they came home, when they showered and fucked and Dinah drove her crazy with pleasure, that was a desperate attempt to cling to that feeling for as long as possible. That’s why sometimes she was terrifying - sometimes a hand on Kara’s throat and a manic look in Dinah’s eyes that Kara knew was the same one their victims saw as they died.

Maybe Kara was afraid to admit - she needed that. That was what she craved. Helping to kill, to snuff out a life, before feeling hers entirely in someone else’s hands - someone who might not give it back.

“You ready?” Dinah asked her, those sharp eyes staring at her now from the driver’s seat. 

Kara nodded, looking over at her lover, already trembling with excitement for what was to come. “Ready.”

* * *


End file.
